1. Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a display device. More particularly, embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a curved display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display (FPD) device is widely utilized as a display device of an electronic device because the FPD device is lightweight and thin compared to a cathode-ray tube (CRT) display device. Typical examples of the FPD device are a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and an organic light emitting display (OLED) device.
A size of a screen of the FPD device has been increased when the FPD device is utilized as a display device of a television receiver. As the size of the screen of the FPD device increases, the picture quality at different viewing angles may vary depending on whether a viewer sees the center or the left and/or right end of the screen. In order to compensate fora viewing angle difference, the FPD device may be formed as a curved type (e.g., with a curved shape) including a concave type (e.g., with a concave shape) or a convex type (e.g., with a convex shape). A curved display device may be a portrait type in which a vertical length is longer than a horizontal length (or width) thereof and which is curved in a vertical direction, or a landscape type in which the vertical length is shorter than the horizontal length thereof and which is curved in a horizontal direction.
The curved display device may generally include a display panel for displaying an image, a first printed circuit board (PCB) including a driving controller generating signals to display the image in the display panel, a second PCB that does not include the driving controller, and a driving film that connects the first and second PCBs and the display panel. Here, the curved display device may further include a connection cable that connects the first PCB including the driving controller and the second PCB excluding (e.g., without) the driving controller. However, because the display panel includes (e.g., has) a curved shape, the connection cable may be damaged when the first and second PCBs are located on a lower surface of the display device by bending the driving film. Accordingly, a failure of the display device may occur. In addition, when the display device includes a connection cable having a relatively increased distance such that the connection cable may not be damaged, a manufactured cost of the display device may be increased.